I'm Just Me, Demi
by Imagination.Is.Fluid
Summary: She wasn't sleeping, wasn't daydreaming. She wasn't doing much of those lately. She was just looking at the ceiling of the small, airy room. It was white. All white, all over. One-Shot Demi centric


**READ AN:** Yo yo guys, Mary here! I know I havent been on for so long but Im back for good this summer. I just love writing and reading fanfics in the summer. SOOO this is a one-shot I wrote about Demi and her rehab stint. BTW I love Demi and support her 100 percent And check out the promo form y new multı chapter "Becoming Selena" I just uploaded. It would mean a lot of you read and reviewed it because I wont continue if I get no reviews. Anyway, enjoy this one shot and dont forget to review

It was so quiet. Not a peacefull quiet. It was scary, very scary. It was one of those silences you would get in those horror movies. The ones that you get right before the villian of the movie jumps up and kills someone. Occasionally you would hear the wind blowing from the half opened window but that was it. She was lying down on her itchy bed. Correction, it wasn't her bed. She wondered how many other girls slept in this exact same bed before. She wasn't sleeping, wasn't daydreaming. She wasn't doing much of those lately. She was just looking at the ceiling of the small, airy room. It was white. All white, all over. It wasn't comforting. Actually it was the exact opposite, it was depressing. It was just like a rehab room. "No!" She scolded her self. This wasn't rehab. This was a treatment center. A treatment center where millions of girls like her got treated for their...problems. She looked up, then stared at the window. How did she end up at this place? How did it all go wrong?

Everything was perfect. She was with the guy she loved. All eyes were on them. They were happy. They held hands, they kissed on the beach, they went to big events together. They were officially the golden couple. They even had a cute nick name. Jemi. People just stared at them and watched their videos and pictures all day. They were on the top of the world. She was on the top of the world, the top of her career. She was starting to forget about her troubled past and move on. Move on with him. If only she knew it back then.

It broke slowly but surely. She knew it. He knew it. She just didn't want to admit it. The smiles started becoming fake. People could tell that they lost the sparkle in their eyes. They didint pose for pictures anymore and when they did, the pictures came out all wrong. They wouldn't even hold hands anymore. Everything started to slowly crack. She still didint admit it to herself. People warned her of this. They really did. Everyone was silent when the break up was announced. It was like the world had stopped but it was still spinning. It was spinning and spinning, just like her head. It was over. It was the beggining of the end.

She didint really want to do it. Why would she? Who would want to go on stage every night, in front of millions of fans and sing love duets with the guy who just broke her heart and left her a shattered mess. She certainly didint. But she had to. She owed it to the fans. She owed it to herself. She kept telling herself to move on, like she did before. Just a few weeks ago she was happilly ready to move on. Move on from her terrible past. Move on with him. But he was gone, he had found someone else. He had found her.

She tried to look like she couldn't care that she was everywhere. Especially when the tabloids broadcasted them everywhere. It was like the whole world forgot about her. It was like he forgot about her. They didint talk on the bus, they merely looked at eachother when singing. She did care that she was here. She really did. She popped out of everywhere. She came to dance rehearsels, she came to recording sessions. She went on the tour bus with them. She was everywhere. She was famous, much more famous then her. Her dark dull hair couldn't even match up to her beautiful brown locks. He obviously prefered pretty girls. Prettier girls than her.

She wasn't eating properly, wasn't sleeping for more than a few hours. She was tired every night. Her voice was hoarse, singing got hard for her. She didint have any energy and she messed up dance steps. People just brushed it off, thinking that she had a hard time getting over him. But it wasn't just that. When he left her, he left her with her past.

She never thought it would come to this. She never thought that she would check into a treatment center let alone that it was her decision to check in. But she did. And it was for the better. It really was.

Now looking back to the times spent in the bathroom with a razor and the times wasted throwing up, she feels like she did the right thing. And for the first time in a very long time, she smiles. A true smile. Its not very big, not a very happy smile. Its more of a bittersweet smile. A smile that says "Its going to be ok." And it really is. Because I'm not perfect. I'm not that pretty, I'm not that skinny. I'm just me. I'm Demi.


End file.
